


Going with the Flow

by Straya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Menstrual Sex, Orgasm via Seraphic Energies, Rose feeding Dezel cake at one point because idk it's cute, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straya/pseuds/Straya
Summary: Rose isn't feeling well. Dezel attempts to provide a good old fashioned cure, the red tide be damned.
Relationships: Dezel/Rose (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Going with the Flow

The sound of a chair scooting back from the table caused Dezel to glance up from where he stood against the wall, arms folded across his chest. While his eyes hadn't worked in years, the habit of directing his blind gaze in the direction of a voice or other sound remained second nature. The slightly shifting air currents in the tavern told him half of what he needed to know from there. The rest of the information came in the form of chatter between his Sparrowfeather companions.

“You alright, Boss?” Eguille glanced to their leader with mild concern, a spoonful of stewed beef and vegetables halfway between his bowl and his mouth.

Rose nodded as she slid her chair back into place, her own dinner still half uneaten. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling kinda tired. And out of sorts.”

“D-do you want us to have dessert sent up to your room?” Talfryn had also stopped eating for a moment, his own tone hesitant but sincere. He hadn't been with the crew for very long, but he and his sister were both eager to fit in and find friends among their new comrades. “We did order that entire chocolate cake and I doubt we'll be able to eat it all by ourselves.”

For a moment, Rose said nothing, clearly debating her options. Her hesitation caused Talfryn to cast a worried glance at Eguille, but the older man merely shrugged. Between the two of them, Rosh was still eating as though nothing was out of place.

“You know, yeah, I think that'd be good,” Rose finally replied, clearly forcing a smile. “Just make sure whoever brings it up knocks first.”

“Sure, you got it,” Eguille acknowledged as Rose turned to leave and head upstairs.

Once their leader was out of sight and earshot, Talfryn looked to both Rosh and Eguille once more. “What was that all about? I mean, I've only been here for about six months, but I don't think I've ever seen the boss leave without finishing dinner.”

“Not anything you need to worry about, kid,” Rosh responded without looking up from his meal. “She's fine.”

“Eugille?” Talfryn automatically looked to their second-in-command for further confirmation.

“Rosh is right. It's not much to worry about. It'll pass in a few days. That she still wants dessert assured me of that.”

Talfryn's eyebrows arched and he looked back down at his own half-finished meal in confusion. “If you say so, I guess.”

Meanwhile, Felice sat smirking on her brother's other side. “They're right, you know. Stop worrying so much, Tal.”

Talfryn frowned at how easily his concerns were dismissed, turning to his sister with brows furrowed. “Okay, okay. So I'm clearly the only one here who has no idea what's going on. Is someone going to tell me, or what?”

Felice shrugged and dug her spoon back into her half-full bowl of stew. “Just a once-a-month thing, that's all.”

“Once-a-month—” Tal began before he suddenly ground to a halt, eyes widening. Cheeks flushing a deep pink, he immediately returned his attention to his own meal. “Okay, nevermind! I'm just going to finish my own dinner and keep my mouth shut!”

Felice snickered while Eguille merely shook his head. Rosh seemed to have resigned himself to ignoring all of them for the moment.

Huffing out a deep sigh, Dezel pushed away from the wall and breezed past the table, heading for the stairs.

* * *

“Any nausea?” The question came as Dezel shut the door quietly behind him, the shifting air currents having already informed him that Rose was seated on the bed.

“A little, maybe. Mostly I'm just tired and sore.” Rose watched as her guardian seraph made his way over. “Been counting the days?”

“Yeah, though I've been doing that since before you could see me.” Dezel sat down on the bed alongside her, a gesture his partner took as an invitation to lean against him. “Another couple of days, maybe?”

Rose nodded, her face rubbing up against the sleeve of his jacket. “I think so. It wasn't too bad last time, so the pain will be worse this time. Kind of how it always is, you know? Alternating every other month between aches and stupid mood swings.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Dezel shifted his position so that Rose could settle into his lap, leaning up against his chest with his arms draped around her. It had been roughly a year since the block on her resonance had lifted, allowing her to see and hear him. While it had them taken a few months for them to sort their issues out and settle into something resembling a partnership, they'd still had more than enough time to figure one another out and get comfortable in their habits.

That he kept up with Rose's menstruation cycle on top of her business-related schedule seemed only natural to Dezel, especially since they'd started having sex. Always almost hyper-aware of his partner's physical state, the wind seraph was to the point of subconsciously keeping tabs on Rose, observant of her movements, her posture, her expressions, and tone. If she felt unwell, even if was only due to cramping up, he could tell. Given he also had an incredible sense of smell, it also was not difficult for him to detect the slight metallic hint of blood that typically accompanied Rose while she was bleeding; he often knew she'd started before she could tell him that sex was off for the next five to six days.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Rose excused herself from her comfortable place in Dezel's lap to answer it, finding Felice on the other side with a plate in hand. On it rested a sizable piece of chocolate cake. 

“Here you go, Boss.” Felice smiled in understanding as she passed the plate to Rose. “Hope this makes you feel a little better.”

“Thanks, Felice. The guys aren't too worried, are they?” Rose trailed off as she stood there a bit awkwardly, dessert in hand. “I know you and I are kinda close to being on the same schedule, so...”

Felice chuckled knowingly. “I think Rosh and Eguille knew without much guesswork. And after some not so subtle hints, yeah, Tal got it. Not like it's the kind of talk most to have at the dinner table, but my brother is a little thick-headed about these kinds of things.”

“Great with keeping up with inventory, but still a little short on life basics, huh?” Though Rose's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, she couldn't help but laugh just a little. “Anyway, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

A nod and a smile later, Felice was gone, the door clicking closed quietly behind her. Rose huffed out a tired sigh before returning to the bed, practically shoving her way back into Dezel's lap again as though he were simply there to serve as her personal chair and seraph heater. 

“Not sure if I'm grateful or not that everyone knows I'm about to go on the damn rag,” she grumbled before stuffing a big bite of cake into her mouth, the rest of what she had to say tumbling out around frustrated chewing. “Guess the boss doesn't get much in the way of privacy.”

“Don't know why anyone gets so worked up about it. It's just part of how some humans work.”

“Easy for you to say!” Rose prodded his chest with the blunt end of her fork, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. “You don't have to deal with an issue like this. Seraphim probably don't even have this sort of thing happen at all, do they?”

Dezel's brows arched. “Hardly. We can't bear children, so why would we?”

“S'what I thought...” Another large bite of cake. Another few seconds of disgruntled chewing. “Anyway, if you wanna have sex guess we better have it tonight. Might be our last chance before I start.”

“Do _you_ want to have it? No point if we're not both enjoying it.”

Rose sighed as she took to poking at the remainder of her cake with her fork. “I...don't know. Maybe. I'm just grouchy and sore, okay? Not even sure if I can finish this cake.”

“Well, if you don't want it...”

“Sure. Fine. Might as well keep it from going to waste.” Rose started to hold up the plate...then thought better of it. A smirk crossed her features and she tapped the fork against the plate edge in a wickedly thoughtful manner. “Buuuut only if you let me feed it to you.”

“...what?” Dezel's eyebrows arched, reaching for his hairline behind his shaggy bangs as his blind eyes stared down incredulously at his partner. “Why? I don't need the damn help!”

“I know you don't, but if we're not going to bang, might as well have some fun some other way, right?”

“The hell? How would that be any fun?”

“Oh, just shut up and open your mouth!” Rose shot back before holding up the fork with a chunk of cake speared on the end.

Dezel snorted. “You realize those two orders contradict one another ri—“

The remainder of the question was lost as Rose crammed the fork into his mouth, stifling his indignity with the glorious taste of chocolate. He growled as she pulled the fork from between his lips, then chewed in silence while she took a moment to enjoy the sight of his flushed cheeks.

“You're so cute when you blush,” Rose couldn't help but tease, grinning up at him like a Chesire Cat. “Want more or no?”

Dezel swallowed and licked his lips, enjoying the cake more than he cared to admit. It was fluffy and moist, though the frosting was a bit heavier than he normally preferred. Rather than offer his partner a verbal response, he instead opened his mouth in invitation and allowed Rose to feed him another sizable bite. She grinned as she did so, then kissed his cheek while he savored the second mouthful of dessert. Another four bites and the last of the cake vanished, Rose taking a moment to lick the fork herself before getting up to place the empty plate on the bedside table.

When Rose returned, she didn't settle back into Dezel's lap but rather tugged at his hand to get him closer to the edge of the bed so she could stand between his spread knees, removing his hat and kissing his forehead. Dezel hummed softly in appreciation and allowed her to tilt his head up with one hand so she could kiss away a bit of chocolate that remained on his lips. 

“Mm, I want...something,” Rose admitted between kisses as she leaned against Dezel, his arms draped around her waist. “But I don't really know what.”

“Do you want me to massage your shoulders and back?”

“No, I want something more than that. But maybe not sex, exactly. I don't know.”

Dezel hummed again in thought and stroked her back with one hand. While he was not one to openly admit it most of the time, he was often eager to please when it came to Rose, especially when she was not feeling well. “Do you want to have an orgasm?”

Rose blushed and laughed suddenly, taken aback by her guardian's unexpected inquiry. “Wow, that's seriously on the blunt side, Dezel. Even for you.”

He frowned up at her. “It's a fair question, isn't it? To help determine what you want and how far you want to go.”

“I mean, I guess...” Rose stood in silence a moment, considering that. Then: “I think I do.”

“Do you want any part of me inside you?”

Rose's blush deepened. “Going for all the tough questions tonight, huh?”

“I'm just trying to help you figure out what you want, Rose. Even if it means you want some time to yourself without me around.” He hugged her closer and kissed her neck. “You don't feel entirely well, so whatever you need.”

The sound of her quiet laughter was nice, especially so close to one of his ears. Her fingers found the back of his neck, stroking the area gently while she allowed him to continue holding her close. “Listen to you, you big softie. This is why I can't take your grumpy attitude seriously anymore.”

“Huh, you say that as though you ever did at all...”

“I used to, months ago. After I started seeing and hearing you. You seemed like such a harsh bastard. And I admit I do like that side of you in some situations, but having this side of you is nice, too.”

“We're not talking about me right now, though.”

It was Rose's turn to hum quietly, but after another moment's thought, she finally took one of Dezel's hands in hers and directed it down between them. Taking the obvious cue, Dezel pressed two of his fingers up between her legs, against the fabric of her pants. He rubbed her there, listening and watching through the air currents as Rose sighed and moaned, her fingers digging into his jacket covered shoulders.

“Something like that,” she admitted lowly, hips tilting into his touch. “I just want to get off without things being too complicated...”

Dezel rumbled in understanding and let his other hand slip between them, quickly unhitching Rose's belt and pants so he could slide his fingers beneath them. The pads of his middle and index fingers pressed up against her panties, massaging carefully and earning him another needy moan from his partner.

“Talk to me, Rose,” he whispered against her throat before giving her a tender kiss. “Tell me what you want.”

Her fingers wandered to the front of his pants, pushing aside the overall flap to rub at him through the fabric. Dezel practically purred in response, unable to help himself as she worked him up.

“Get your boots off and your pants down,” Rose said breathlessly as she pulled away and hurriedly kicked her boots off. “I don't want you in me, but gods _damn_ do I ever want you under me!”

Dezel didn't question the orders. Not once as he quickly shed his boots, gloves, and jacket before getting up onto the bed. He lay down on his back, barely managing to get his pants open and down enough to properly expose his growing erection before Rose hopped up onto him, naked from the waist down. She pressed her slit down against his hardening cock, rubbing herself over his length with a needy hiss. Dezel groaned in return, her heat more than welcome as he thickened further.

“Ah gods, that's it, that's what I wanting!” Rose moaned as she ground herself against him. Reaching up, she tugged off her bandanna before pulling off her tunic and bra and tossing them aside. She pushed up Dezel's shirt to expose his abdomen – a definite courtesy given he would end up coming on himself – and then caught his hands, her palms against his as she pressed them to the mattress to hold him down. “Mn, tilt your hips for me!”

Dezel did as he was told, but did not buck up beneath her. She was setting the pace she wanted, intent on maintaining control for the moment. He could tell by the way she held him in place, her hands squeezing his as she closed her eyes and rubbed herself over him. She was wonderfully wet by the point, slicking him down from base to tip as she worked herself toward climax. When she purposely dipped lower, her breasts hanging tantalizingly over his face, Dezel lifted his head and caught one nipple in his mouth, sucking lovingly on the hardened nub. Rose panted and whined, angling herself so that the flare around the head of his cock could catch her clit. She jolted as she managed it, and Dezel let her slip from his mouth with a grunt and a grin before catching her other breast to suckle on its sensitive tip. 

“More!” Rose pleaded breathlessly. “Don't stop!”

Dezel moaned around her breast and squeezed her hands, encouraging her to do as she needed. Again, Rose angled herself, using the tip of his cock to stroke her clit. Her name escaped him, muffled against her skin, and, a moment later Dezel came, unloading onto his own lower abdomen. Rose took the opportunity to grind against him even harder, desperate to feel his throbbing length up between her folds. Then she was gasping as she came as well, fluids dripping down over Dezel's groin and cock even as she continued to rub against him, smearing them both in sticky heat. 

When she finally slowed to a stop, gasping and rolling off him, Dezel turned with her and kissed her forehead, one slightly trembling hand brushing her carefully down her side. Even though he hadn't been up inside her, Rose's needy grinding had still been more than enough to leave him feeling pleasantly shaky in the aftermath.

“You alright?” he asked as his hand came to rest on her hip. “Feel a little better?”

“Yeah, I think so...” She sounded tired but satisfied. Before Dezel could offer her a small smile and another kiss, however, Rose suddenly recoiled as she glanced down between them. “Oh shit! There's blood on you, I–I must've started early!”

Dezel blinked and glanced down himself, even though his blind eyes obviously couldn't see anything. He could smell it just then, however, that coppery hint of blood wafting up between them. His brow furrowed in concern, but Rose was already getting out of bed, scrambling to find her undergarments.

“Gods, Dezel, I'm so sorry! I didn't think I was going to start for another two days! Coming like that, must've–dammit, where the hell is my underwear!?”

“Rose, calm down,” Dezel said as he started to get up, one hand gripping his pants so they didn't end up down around his ankles on accident. “It's just blood and not even that much. A small smear at best. We were going to have to clean up before bed anyway.”

“I know, I know! But it just... It feels wrong, okay?” Finally locating her panties, Rose hurried over to the washbasin to start cleaning up immediately. “I'm just glad I didn't ask you for full-on sex, otherwise...”

She trailed off, shaking her head, unable to finish as she poured some water into the basin and dipped a clean washcloth into it.

“It's embarrassing. I'm sorry.”

Dezel frowned and stood up, finally giving up on his pants and shirt, removing them before walking over to join her at the washbasin. “Rose, I'm covered in my own mess and yours, blood not included. Do you really think this bothers me?”

“Well, maybe it doesn't bother you but it bothers me, okay?” She rounded on him, washcloth in one hand. “I always feel so damn gross around this time and this really didn't help!”

By that point, Dezel knew better than to argue with her. At least not right then. Rose was in work mode, desperate to get herself cleaned up and into a situation where she wouldn't stain either her clothing or the bedsheets. Still, he couldn't help but shake his head once before taking up another washcloth to begin mopping himself up, as well. They could talk more once they were clean and comfortable, he figured.

“There isn't any red on the sheets, is there?” Rose asked several minutes later as Dezel smoothed out the bed covers, dressed in only his undergarments for the night. “I don't really want to have to pull them off but if they need some spot cleaning, I can–“

“They're fine, Rose,” Dezel interrupted gently as he folded the sheets back. “A few tiny spots here and there from messing around, but nothing in red. It's fine.”

Rose tugged at the nightgown she had pulled on, cheeks puffed up in a pouty sulk before she sighed heavily and forced herself to stop fretting. It wasn't often that she bothered to sleep in more than her undergarments or perhaps her tunic at most but the sudden showing of red had prompted her to get out something that covered her up a bit more. The gown itself was a deep magenta, a color that would hide any accidents decently, should she have one while asleep.

“Sorry, guess I'm just being a little paranoid,” she huffed quietly before finally approaching the bed and climbing in.

Dezel waited until Rose was under the sheets and seemed comfortable before following her lead, extinguishing the candles in the room with his winds as he did so. Rose lay on her side with her back to him, a sign to him that she might not be in the mood for contact. Still, he tried setting a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When she didn't shrug him off or pull away, Dezel slid his hand to the back of her neck and began to massage her around its base.

“...was it really okay?” she asked after a few moments, still facing away from him. “Me using you more for my needs than yours and then accidentally bleeding on you?”

“It was fine, Rose. Besides, you're acting like I didn't get anything out of you grinding all over me.” He leaned in, kissing the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair and nuzzling her gently. “And it's like I said, it was just a small smear of blood.”

She reached back, groping for his hand, then tugged it over her shoulder once she'd caught it in her own. Dezel snuggled up against her back, taking the position of the big spoon and keeping his arm carefully draped around her.

“You're so warm,” she murmured, huddling back against him. “It's nice.”

He hummed softly and kissed her head again. “Aside from your earlier 'paranoia', do you feel better than you did?”

“Sort of. I mean, I did feel better as we finished. Something about tipping over the edge usually helps with any discomfort I'm feeling. It just, you know, kind of slipped away from me when I realized I'd started.”

“Is that part of why you sometimes want time to yourself, midway through bleeding?”

Rose turned her head toward him in the dark and Dezel could sense a frown settling over her features. “Maybe. Not that it's really your business.”

“It's not, but...I was curious. And I had another question for you, depending on how you answered that one.”

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

Dezel didn't answer right away, taking a moment to choose his words carefully. It wasn't entirely like him, given his typically blunt nature, but this was a sensitive topic. Rose, thankfully, had learned to recognize when her partner was thinking and didn't push him for an immediate response. Finally, he chose to seek out one of her hands and take it in his own, rubbing his thumb over her skin a little before speaking.

“I wanted to know what you thought about sex during your period? If you think allowing me to please you during that time might help.”

“You...want to have sex while I'm bleeding?”

“Yes, but only if you're comfortable with it. I just thought that perhaps if I bedded you and spoiled you properly, it could be as helpful as what you get out of the time you take for yourself.”

It was Rose's turn to be silent for a moment and Dezel waited patiently for her to respond, squeezing her hand gently in his to reassure her.

“I guess it could be,” she finally said, then rolled over to look at him in the dark. “But you're really okay with doing that? It's probably going to be messy. And I don't know how well I'll be able to relax. Being that way, it...kind of...”

“Messes with your confidence?” Dezel supplied cautiously.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'm more than willing, Rose.”

“I know, it's just...weird. It's not something anyone else has ever wanted to do before. Or I guess it's just something I've assumed because I've always tried to avoid it happening,” she admitted as she moved closer and curled up against him, her head tucked beneath his chin. “Part of me just wants to think you're doing this out of pity and it's really going to disgust you.”

“Pity and sympathy are two different things. And if you think I could feel disgusted with you so easily, then I'm also asking you to let me prove you wrong.”

Rose fell quiet a long moment after that, eyes half-lidded in the dark while she considered her lover's proposal. In the meantime, Dezel contented himself with massaging the back of her neck, his fingers stroking and kneading against her skin in a slow, gentle fashion. The soft sigh she offered in response tugged the corners of his mouth into a small, fond smile. While Rose at her fiercest often excited him, having her melt against him into a puddle of spoiled human was always enough to make his heart flutter a bit. Earlier on, before their partnership stabilized, never did he ever think he could please her that way. Discovering that she was open to his companionship and eager for his touch made him happier than he could ever outright admit.

“Okay,” she finally said after a few minutes before reaching up to rest a hand on his arm. “But you have to promise me that if you change your mind between now and then, or even if you change your mind midway through us messing around, you have to tell me.”

Dezel couldn't help but smirk a bit. “You think I wouldn't?”

“Actually, yeah, I think you'd keep it to yourself. I've known you long enough and been with you enough times to know how far you'll go to let me have my way as long as it's not dangerous. But I want you to know that you being uncomfortable or even just not enjoying yourself isn't what I want, alright?”

Well, she wasn't too wrong about, he had to admit. With a slight nod, he agreed. “Alright, fine. If I change my mind at any point, I'll tell you.”

“Good! Now give me a goodnight kiss, you big softie. And cuddle up a little closer already. It's kinda cold tonight!”

Dezel couldn't help but chuckle softly and do as asked, offering Rose the most tender kiss he could before ensconcing her in a warm cocoon made up of himself and the bed covers. Rose all but purred up against him, enjoying the secure sensation of his arms about her and the warmth held in by the blankets before slipping off to sleep. Resting his head against hers, Dezel listened to the steady, comforting sound of Rose's breathing until he too drifted off.

* * *

The following day was a busy one for the Sparrowfeathers while they worked to distribute some of their most recent deliveries around town, but not so busy that Rose's mind didn't wander more than once to the thought of what time spent with Dezel over the next few nights might be like. Even giving marginal consideration to when he might ask to spoil her was something of a distraction. Timing mattered if just due to how Rose felt physically and emotionally, as well as how much of a mess could be made of things, so to speak. She was uncharacteristically nervous, especially over the thought of Dezel asking her about that night, as though she might need more time to think it over.

If she had one comfort, however, it was that Dezel was not as spontaneous as she, and would likely either ask well ahead of time or provide some other non-verbal indicator of his intent to invite her for a round between the sheets. He was more of a sentimental romantic than Rose ever would have guessed from the start, but little indicators like a flower left upon her pillow or a small box of chocolates hidden in her pack were often his way of trying to woo her before the act, as though he even needed to in the first place. So often, Rose was the one who initiated playtime between them, anyway. Still, Dezel loved to tussle about in bed as much as Rose did, his methods of flirting were just a little different.

Regardless, Rose's anxiety only increased in the evening when Dezel vanished, wandering off somewhere to do...something. Lords only knew what. He remained absent during dinner and by the time Rose made it back up to her room, her insides felt like a roiling, nervous mess. 

Seeing that some candles had been lit about the room, the bedsheets carefully turned down and a set of folded towels placed near her pillow with a single white lily upon them only made the feeling worse. Dezel was seated in a chair near the dresser, his hat, jacket, gloves, and boots already removed. 

“Oh, hey,” Rose began awkwardly after shutting the door. A pause as she glanced around again, gaze lingering on the towels and her stomach twisting a bit more. “You, uh...wanted to do this tonight?”

“Only if you do.” Dezel got up and walked over, setting one hand carefully on her right shoulder. “We can wait if you want.”

Somehow the weight of his hand only worsened her anxiety. “Well, you did go through all this trouble...”

“It wasn't much. Most of it was just common sense preparation.”

“Heh, how romantic.”

He frowned a bit. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

“Yeah, I know. I know.” Rose sighed, rubbing at one arm as she regarded the towels again. “I'm just not sure I'll be able to relax enough to enjoy this at all. Or that you'll enjoy it, either. I know what you said last night, but still.”

“It's up to you, Rose. We can wait. Or I can leave for a bit so you can have time alone. Whatever you want.”

Rose was quiet a moment, thinking. Gods, some part of her really did want Dezel in the worst way. Wanted him to spoil her, to kiss her all over, to touch her in ways that would make her squirm and gasp while he growled quietly in her ear about how nice she smelled and how good she tasted. And yet...

“You know, before you, it was a pain trying to find someone who even wanted to go down on me.” She almost had to laugh, though it would have been mirthless, bordering on bitter. “Too many guys are really bad about that, you know. And now here you are, not only a regular diner at my personal buffet, but still wanting to stick it in me while I'm leaking blood.”

Dezel's expression flattened somewhat. “...you always did have such a way with words.”

Rose did laugh then, the sound warmer than even she expected. “Really romantic, I know. But I'm just saying. It's weird to me that you want this.”

“It's not so much wanting _this_ specifically so much as I want _you_. And that I want this time to be less...uncomfortable for you.”

Rose blinked. Well, she supposed she hadn't thought of it that way, given she'd been so fixated on what was going on with her just then. Lifting one hand, she set it over his where it rested on her shoulder. “I just... I don't want it to be a bad experience for you.”

“Are you worried it will change how I feel about you, that if I don't like this, I'll be reluctant to go to bed with you later?”

“I...I don't know. Maybe...”

“You're underestimating my appetite, Rose.” Taking her hand in his, Dezel lifted it and kissed her fingers before nibbling gently on them and causing her heart to skip a beat. As she elevated her gaze to his face, his clouded, yet wild eyes caught hers and held them, sly and wanting. “When it comes to you, I'm a _bottomless pit._ ”

Rose shivered, a chill of the best kind running up the length of her spine. Turning her hand in his, she touched the side of his face, fingers curving to cup his cheek as he leaned into the contact with his eyes closing. He was so beautiful, eager to lap up whatever attention she offered him, yet always refusing to take without being granted permission. 

“Can I ask you something, Dezel?”

His eyelids lifted a fraction, revealing two slim slits of silver. “Mm, what's that? Not like you to ask about asking.”

He was right about that; it was a bit uncharacteristic for her to not skip straight to an inquiry. But the thought that had suddenly occurred to her seemed like it required a little more sensitivity than usual.

“You told me after I started to see and hear you that you'd borrowed my body before, for necessary, practical tasks. Not that I'm trying to dredge all that up again since we discussed the reasons already and gotten past that, but... I guess I'm just curious if it was ever only for that. Like you could have handled me in any way you wanted back then. Used my hands to touch me how you wanted. Even used them to please us both with the excuse that it was also for my benefit.” Rose paused there, taking a moment to tamp down the sudden spike of frustration that rose up at the very thought. “You didn't–I mean–did you ever? You didn't, did you?”

Dezel set one hand against hers, taking it in his own as he straightened up again, his thumb rubbing over the backs of her fingers. The want that had been so evident in his expression only a moment before drained away, replaced by a mix of consideration and regret. “...no. I didn't. I regret using your body even for the most needed tasks. But I won't say the thought to do more never occurred to me, either.”

“So...why didn't you?”

“Because what good would it have done me or you? Given me a momentary rush of good physical feelings? Given you sensations that you wouldn't even recall and maybe never wanted? When it all faded, what would I be left with?”

“Guilt, I guess?”

“That and the cold feeling of knowing that it was all empty. I can't take your warmth from you, Rose. It can only be given as you see fit. I'm grateful you chose to give it to me, but I also realize you can take it back whenever you want.”

Slowly, Rose took her hand from his. Then, turning away, she began to shed her jacket. “Let me get undressed.”

While Rose removed her jacket and boots, setting them aside, she could see Dezel pulling off his shirt out of the corner of her eye. He folded it and set it atop the dresser alongside his other personal effects. As she took off her bandanna, Rose glanced back at him.

“Can you help me with my belts?”

Dezel hummed softly in response and made his way over, taking a moment to remove the belt around her waist and set it aside before turning to the one about her rib cage. As the second came loose, one of Dezel's hands slid up to cup one of Rose's breasts, kneading it carefully through the fabric of her tunic. Rose sighed quietly, lids slipping half shut as she leaned back against him. Taking that as the go-ahead for more, Dezel put the belt aside and proceeded to massage both her breasts with his hands, placing a kiss against the back of his partner's head. Rose lifted both arms to grant him better access, her hands reaching to touch the back and sides of his neck in encouragement.

“Too much in the way,” she murmured. “Dezel...?”

A soft grunt was the only response as his hands slid up beneath her shirt, his fingers tracing the curves beneath her breasts. Finding the clasp of her bra in front, his nimble fingers quickly undid them. Her breasts spilled into his eager hands, his fingers kneading against them, exploring their softness. Rose gasped as he pinched and rubbed gently at her nipples, Dezel stooping lower behind her to kiss and nibble at her neck.

Anxiety still gripped her, but the ache between Rose's legs was rapidly growing unbearable. She tilted her hips, rubbing her thighs together, trying to manage a little stimulation for herself amid all Dezel's warm touches. Then one of his hands was there, his arm wrapping around her so that he could press two fingers against her still clothed groin area. He rubbed and pressed, drawing a needy moan out of Rose.

“Still nervous?” The words were little more than a soft breath against her ear.

“Kind of, but gods, I want you so bad...” 

“Then come with me to the bed so I can give what you want.”

Dezel pulled away from her, immediately leaving her wanting in the absence of his warm hands and hot mouth. Rose followed in his wake, moving a little more tentatively than she normally would. Still, she mustered up the courage to take off her tunic and toss it aside. As she came before Dezel where he'd seated himself on the edge of the bed, he helped her strip away her bra before placing a kiss against the center of her chest.

“You're so beautiful,” he purred, hands carefully running down her sides and over her hips. “Inside and out.”

“Admittedly, sometimes I forget you seraphim can see into human hearts...” Rose set her hands on his shoulders, the sides of her thumbs rubbing at the base of his neck. “And it still surprises me sometimes that I fit the criteria to be 'pure'.”

“It's because you've always remained true to who you are, Rose. But remember it's not necessarily your purity that makes you beautiful.”

“Oh...?”

“Your purity is a result of your lack of inner contradiction. But it's not your purity that's attractive. Does that make sense? It's just the result.”

Rose's cheeks suddenly felt hot. “So the parts mean more to you than the result...”

“They always have, as well as what they make before that result – all the rest of you.”

His hands located the waistline of her pants and slid around front to undo the catch. Dezel grinned up at her as he eased her pants down enough to slip his hands around back and grip her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Rose couldn't quite hold in a small gasp in response, causing him to chuckle quietly. That his words and unusually careful means of undressing her were causing her heart to pound and her cheeks to redden was both a pleasant surprise and borderline maddening. It was usually Rose who got the better of Dezel and not the other way around, causing him to become flustered before they could even get to fucking. Yet, she wasn't about to wrench control of the situation from him. She wasn't sure if she could manage it, let alone hold the lead.

As Rose found her front pressed to her partner's bare chest, Dezel tilted his head up to kiss at her jaw and neck. Rose whimpered quietly, unable to keep from melting against him while he lavished her with affection, his hands ever moving, groping and rubbing in all the right places. It was likely the slow build she needed, the sort of gentle coaxing that would make it easy for her to get up onto the bed and be fully exposed, bleeding be damned.

“Do you think you're ready?” The inquiry was whispered against her neck before he kissed her again, his fingers teasing lightly at the hem of her panties.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Stop me if you become uncomfortable.”

“You do the same, okay, Dezel?”

“Mn.”

Dezel stood up and moved to one side, giving Rose the room she needed to finish shedding her pants. Once she had discarded them, she crawled up onto the bed. Taking one of the towels up, Dezel spread it over the middle of the bed for her to lay on.

“If you lay lengthwise on this, I'll fold another towel to place beneath your lower half so that it supports you and puts more padding between you and the sheets,” he explained, a second towel already in hand. 

“Seems like the first one is placed kind of low,” Rose observed as she lay down on it. “Are you sure you want me here?”

“Yeah.” Dezel took a moment to help get the second towel in place beneath her. “I skipped dinner, after all.”

Rose stared at him with wide eyes, uncertain she'd heard him correctly. “I thought you were just going to, you know, stick it in me and handle it that way. Or maybe use your fingers!”

The frame beneath the mattress creaked a little as Dezel climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself over her on his hands and knees. “Do you think I'm afraid of getting a little blood in my mouth?”

“You don't have to do that! I–“

“I _want_ to do that, Rose.”

She blinked, unable to formulate a response. Dezel bent low, placing a soft kiss against her forehead. He then leaned even lower to growl in her ear.

“The smell of blood _excites me._ ”

Rose shivered, then gasped as he nipped her ear and began to cover her neck in open-mouthed kisses. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he moved lower, gently biting her collarbones and licking patches of her skin, taking time to taste and savor her. He placed kiss after tender kiss over her breasts, being extra careful as he slowly teased her nipples into hardened nubs. Taking her into his mouth, he rolled his tongue about the nipple, rubbing it until Rose groaned shamelessly beneath him. It was then she realized that these were not the acts of a seraph taking a human upon a bed-shaped altar. Rather, Dezel was committing an act of worship; the way he kissed and caressed her was out of adoration. Every slow, easy touch was an act of appreciation. And as he lowered himself further to nuzzle her stomach and kiss her navel, Rose found she couldn't stand it any longer and urged him back up to where she could kiss him thoroughly.

Dezel moaned against her mouth as their lips met, parting so that they could deepen their contact. As he leaned off to one side to brace part of his hip against the mattress, one hand found its way back to one of Rose's breasts so he could continue to stimulate her, his thumb rubbing the nipple. It did not linger there long, however, soon sliding down over her middle to her panties, where his fingers slipped beneath the hem and between her folds. Rose jolted, breaking the kiss with a gasp, eyes closing as Dezel rubbed at her. She felt undeniably more sensitive than usual, something Dezel seemed to grasp as he felt about with care, a sly smile playing across his features.

“Feel good?” he asked softly, fingers avoiding her clit for the moment.

“Obviously,” Rose managed, her hips tilting a bit as he found a particularly sensitive spot. “Just...be careful. I'm really sensitive right now.”

His smile melted into more of a smirk. “I noticed. And I will be. I am doing this in part to do something about how sore you feel, after all.”

“I know, but you don't have to be such a smug bastard about it all...”

“Don't know what you mean.”

“You're getting way too much enjoyment out of watching me squirm!”

“Maybe... But consider how much you get a kick out of watching me squirm, which is far more often. Besides–“ he kissed her cheek “–it's not often I have to be so careful with you, but it's a nice change of pace. Something slower, more...sensual. It lets me appreciate you so much more than a quick, rough bang.”

Taking his fingers from her slit, Dezel examined them briefly through the stirring air currents, taking in the mix of fluids on his skin, some tinged with red. Rose stared at his hand in deep embarrassment, her cheeks flushing pink again. But before she could say anything, Dezel was running his tongue over his index finger, gaze shifting her way as he did so. Despite searching her lover's face for any sign of disgust, however, Rose could find none. And instead felt the ache between her legs grow nothing short of unbearable as Dezel cleaned his hand, sucking at each wet finger while his silver tinged gaze held her own.

Then he was moving down, easing himself to the end of the bed where he could remove Rose's panties. Rose did nothing to discourage him, heart fluttering in her chest as he set her undergarments and the blood-stained pad inside off to one side. Suddenly feeling far too exposed, Rose gripped the sheets and towel on either side of her, her legs visibly trembling.

“Easy, Rose.” Dezel's voice was low and calm as he pulled a cloth from one pants pocket and gently dabbed some of the excess blood from her.

“You don't seem so sure about this,” she said suddenly. “We should stop.”

“Do you really want me to?” Leaning in, he kissed the inside of her right thigh. “I will if you do want that, but if you're trying to make this about me...”

Rose couldn't help but glance aside, her face nearly as red as the stains on the cloth in Dezel's hand. When she said nothing, he set the cloth aside and kissed her again, lower this time.

“Just cleaning off the excess,” he said between kisses. “No reason to make this messier than necessary is all.”

“You really are a bastard, making me want this so bad...”

He grinned. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

His tongue slid between the folds of her slit without hesitation, Dezel giving her a good, long, slow lick. Rose whimpered and tensed, nearly closing her legs against her partner's head, but managed to stop herself before she could do so. 

“Dezel...”

“Relax, Rose.” He licked his lips. “And let me spoil you.”

Though she still trembled, Rose managed to hook her legs over Dezel's shoulders, allowing him to better rest his arms on the bed and grip her hips with both hands. Then he was pressing back into the task at hand, hot tongue lapping at her wet pussy. Each little lick was gentle and made with purposeful care, as though Dezel was exploring Rose all over again for the first time. He spent time lavishing attention on her folds, eyes closed while he endeavored to work her up bit by bit. 

Slowly but surely, Rose began to unwind, groaning softly as Dezel continued spoiling her. The fingers of one hand found their way into Dezel's shaggy hair, grip light in encouragement. As though she'd somehow managed to forget before, she was recalling with great intensity just how damn _good_ his mouth felt when he ate her out. So hot, so eager, with a tongue so perfectly suited to the task.

“Mn, that's my Rose,” Dezel purred between licks. “Are you ready to come for me?”

“A little longer, please?” The wavering lilt in her own voice surprised even Rose as she tried to tilt her hips toward him. “Make it last...”

Dezel chuckled softly and gave her a few more licks around the edges before pressing in to kiss the little bundle of nerves that sat near the peak of her slit. Rose stifled a cry in response and gripped his hair tighter. The rubbing that followed brought on moans that were too difficult to suppress however, Rose reveling in the sensation of heat and soft friction against her clit. And though she could feel herself oozing blood, it did nothing to deter Dezel, the wind seraph pursing his lips about her clit to suck gently on it.

“Dezel, gods–!”

Heat was eating her up from the inside out and she could do nothing except let it take her. Her toes curled, her legs tensed where they rested over Dezel's shoulders. His tongue flicked her clit in just the right way and she gasped and came, struggling not to rock her hips up against her partner's mouth while he continued to use his lips and tongue to spoil her so she could ride her orgasm out properly.

As the high ended, Rose sinking back down fully against the mattress, Dezel carefully slid out from beneath her legs and stood up. His chin was smeared in red, but he didn't seem overly concerned with the mess. Rather, he walked almost casually over to the table where the water basin sat to take up a washcloth he'd left sitting on the side of it.

“I didn't get too much on you, did I?” Rose couldn't help but ask from where she lay on the bed, unwilling to move just yet.

“Not too much, no,” came the reply as Dezel dipped the washcloth in the basin before using it to clean his face. “But if you think you want more, I figured I'd best clean up a little before giving it to you.”

“What'd you have in mind?”

There was no response for a minute, Dezel occupied with his current task. Once he was satisfied with his clean up job, Dezel set the washcloth aside, dried his face, and took a drink from a canteen of water he'd left sitting off to one side. He then turned toward Rose and unfastened his pants, pulling the overall flap in front back to reveal his arousal. Even though she'd just come only a few minutes prior, Rose could feel lust creeping back in again, tugging at the nerves in her exposed lower half.

“I'd still like to 'stick it in you',” he said with a small smirk, “if you can handle it.”

“I think I can. Just go a little easier than usual on me.”

“I'll be careful. And you can tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Rose nodded, watching as Dezel stripped his pants and undergarments off before setting them on the chair he'd been seated in earlier. He had a gorgeous body, a real testament to all the training and fighting he'd done over the years as a guardian seraph; broad shoulders and a strong chest with a slim waist, along with well-muscled thighs and calves. Rose thought he had a nice ass as well and it was a shame his back overall flap, as well as the rest of his clothes, covered up so much most of the time. Then again, for what scant others could see Dezel – seraphim and those few other humans with resonance – Rose was admittedly grateful that she was the only one who got to appreciate such a nice view.

As Dezel climbed back onto the bed, Rose scooted up toward the pillows to provide more room for her taller companion. She was quick to pull Dezel down for a kiss as soon as he was close enough, earning a soft growl of appreciation in the process.

“Feeling more confident about this, I take it?” he asked as they parted, her hand still cupping one side of his face.

“Yeah, thanks to your greedy fearlessness.” She smiled up at him and gave him another quick kiss. “Now are you gonna screw me or not?”

He chuckled and flashed her a brief, knowing grin. “Impatient as ever, but I'm glad for that.”

The press of his cock against her entrance drew a soft moan out of Rose, followed by a light hiss as Dezel eased into her. The motion was slow, inch by inch as he thought it safe to proceed, helped along by how Rose gently tugged on his waist to signal when she was ready for more. Once he'd finally filled her completely, pressed in up to the hilt, Dezel touched his forehead to hers and waited for an indication that Rose was ready for him to move. For her part, Rose lay under her lover with her legs spread and her nerves newly aflame. Already sensitive due to the time of month and their previous activities, she knew they would have to take it slow if just to keep her from coming too quickly. But that aside, it was a strange, but not unpleasant sensation to feel so full while bleeding.

“Does it feel alright to you?” she asked after a moment, blue eyes turning upward to gaze into his silver. 

“Slicker than usual, but it's fine,” he admitted, then kissed her forehead. “You're still wonderfully warm.”

“So are you. And...I think I'm ready for you to move, now. Just take it slow.”

Rose groaned softly as Dezel began a slow, easy pace, careful in the rocking motions of his hips as he drew out a bit and pushed back in again. They remained as close to one another as possible, Dezel keeping his full weight balanced over his partner while Rose wrapped her arms around him. While accustomed to rowdy bouts of playtime between the sheets, Rose found she was grateful for her lover's ability to take it easy, and from the sounds coming out of him, it seemed he was enjoying the chance to savor the moment. His breath was warm against her sweat moistened skin as he pressed his lips to her jaw and neck, taking the time to nuzzle the hair on the side of her  
head.

A sudden sensation of pressure in Rose's lower abdomen caused her to grunt and tense. Dezel paused in response, sensing that something was off, but Rose was quick to wrap her legs around him and tug, urging him to continue.

“Are you alright?” The question was a soft whisper in her ear.

“I think so...” She winced again. “I'm just cramping up a little...”

“You're hurting. I can stop if–“

“I don't want you to!” Her tone hedged on whining and Rose shut her eyes tightly in annoyance with herself. Another twinge of pain crept in before she could speak again. “I want this... I want you. You haven't even had the chance to come yet, yourself.”

Dezel slowed to a stop, pressed deep within her. His eyes, despite being blind, appeared searching as he met her gaze. “Whether I do or not doesn't really matter. I want you to feel good, Rose. That's all.”

“You're such an idiot, you know that? Sex is always better when we're both enjoying it to the fullest. I like the feeling of you coming in me, okay? And the sounds that you make when you do...” The corners of her eyes stung. Rose cursed herself for getting emotional in the middle of sex but figured her hormonal state was at least partially to blame. “All that is part of what helps me get off. I don't want you to stop.”

“It's going to be difficult for me to continue if I know what I'm doing is hurting you, though. In a way that isn't pleasurable for you. That won't help me get off, either.” Dezel frowned, quiet for a moment before easing back a little. “But I think I have an alternative. Do you trust me to try it?”

Rose blinked up at him. “An alternative? Like what?”

“It's something I've been considering for a while and I don't even know that it will work, but now seems like a good situation to attempt it.”

“Not really gonna tell me, huh? I just have to be surprised?”

Dezel smirked briefly. “I want to exploit the bond between us. Use my seraphic energy to make you feel good.”

“You...can do that?”

“I'm not sure. But I think it's possible if you'd like me to try.”

Rose tilted her head a bit where she lay, gazing up into Dezel's eyes. They were unusually soft, openly reflecting his concern and want to do well by her. Sliding both hands from his back, she touched his face, letting her fingers trace the curvature of his cheekbones and jawline. His eyes closed with the contact and he sighed quietly, a moment that might have been wholly gentle in nature save for the way he also throbbed up inside her. Whether or not he could admit it, his mind couldn't talk his body out of how much he loved being inside her.

“Okay,” Rose said, trying to ignore another pang of discomfort in her lower half. “But you have to promise me one thing.”

“And what's that?”

“That I get to pay you back sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow night. I want to suck you off until you're panting and red in the face.”

Dezel blinked, then laughed suddenly. Rose couldn't help but scrunch her face up in mild confusion and perhaps even a little frustration. But then he was grinning at her, flashing those sharp teeth of his in a way that caused goosebumps to spring up along both her arms.

“As if I'd say 'no' to that offer.” Leaning in again, he kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear: “I'll even let you tie me in my own pendulum lines if you want.”

A body length shiver ran through Rose. She'd expressed interest in using Dezel's pendulum lines or even just rope of any sort during their rounds of playtime, but Dezel had been unwilling...up until that point, apparently. Then again, he was asking her to trust him with something new and that was his way of paying her back. Trust for trust. Another step in their relationship that he now felt ready to take if she did, as well.

Rose couldn't help but grin back at him. “Deal, then! And I will hold you to that part about your pendulum lines. I wanna watch you squirm while I have my way with you!”

“Deal, and fair enough. Since I'm likely about to watch you squirm while I have _my way_ with _you_.”

Dezel's smile was beautifully feral, his mouth hot and needy as he kissed hers. He nipped at her lips, sucking the lower portion of it before he suddenly dissipated in a flash of green light. Rose startled, not having expected that and wondering where her partner had gone – if he had joined the wind or retreated inside of her. It only took a brief moment for her to realize it was indeed the latter, however, as Dezel's power seized hold of her.

It wasn't enough to steal away command of her own body. No, he had promised her months ago that he would never do that again, not unless it was a dire emergency where he had no other option. Rather, it was the sensation of his seraphic energies spreading throughout her body, setting her nerves alight in all the right ways. Heat spread into her neck and chest, surged down through her middle and into her groin. Rose arched her back against the mattress as Dezel rumbled within her, choosing where and how to intensify the ways in which he manipulated her nerves.

“Oh, gods!”

It felt as though Dezel's hands and mouth were in multiple places at once. Nibbling on her neck, biting her collarbones, sucking at her tits, teasing her clit, and rubbing about and within her entrance. Rose gasped and groaned, unable to resist the urge to buck her hips upward, straining under her seraph's invisible touch. Dezel purred in response and Rose could just imagine him licking his lips and running his spade-shaped tongue over his triangular teeth.

 _'Seems my plan is working,'_ he growled seductively from within, his deep voice echoing in her mind. _'I've fantasized about doing this to you before... Wondering just how much I could make you writhe and cry while I drive you crazy from all the ways my power can touch you...'_

“I...I always thought that mind of your was...dirtier than you let on!” Rose half cried out, one hand moving to squeeze at the base of a breast while the painfully hardened nipple on the end tingled as though surrounded by heat and deliciously insistent suction.

_'Hard to help when my first taste of you left me craving more!'_

Rose tipped her head back as though to provide more room for a mouth and tongue that weren't actually there to kiss and lick at her, ripples of tantalizingly sweet warmth caressing her neck. Her lower half jolted as something provided the sensation of filling her up, her walls aching and stretching open. She was bleeding freely, staining the towels beneath her, a few lines of crimson running down the undersides of her thighs, but Rose had no thoughts to spare for the mess. Rather she begged for more, eyes closing and free hand becoming tangled in the sheets while Dezel ravaged her from the inside out.

_'My Rose... I want to please you more than anyone else ever has. I want to always leave you wanting more, too. I want to give you what no one else can...'_

Tears were stinging the corners of Rose's eyes, threatening to slip free at any moment. She was breathing hard, licking her lips, caught between desperately wanting such lovely torture to continue and wanting it to end so she could finally find blessed release.

“You're such a bastard... Like anyone else could make me feel this way!”

Dezel groaned inside her, the sound one of pure ecstasy and Rose realized how hungry he was for her approval and affection. Not just her touch, but her heart.

“Just finish fucking me already so I can come and you can get back out here where I can kiss you!”

There was a low, wanting growl in response before all the sensations that Rose had been experiencing intensified. It was as though Dezel was right on the cusp of seizing control, but toeing the line so carefully that it only served to make Rose's muscles tense and her nerves scream in all the right ways. She writhed on the bed, knees bending and heels digging into the mattress while she thrust her hips upward. Her walls were starting to spasm and she ached for release, the pain that had occupied her lower abdomen fleeing before the surge of pleasure that crashed into her. So good, _so incredibly good..._

“Dez... _Dezel!_ ”

It was almost too much. Tears streaked the sides of her face, her mouth open in a silent outcry–

And then it was over. Rose came so hard she nearly choked on her own saliva, body racked with pulses of ecstasy. Her walls were clenching, almost painfully, causing her to soak the towel underneath her with a mix of fluids. As she pressed herself up into one of the pillows, panting, gripping it around her own head with both arms, still straining under her own orgasm, Dezel reappeared and began to suck at one of her breasts, fingers finding and massaging her clit. Rose cried breathlessly as he drew her orgasm out, managing to release the pillow with one arm so she could tangle her fingers in his hair. She wanted to call him greedy, tease him for being unable to resist her further even after all he'd already done, but couldn't muster the energy for it. Rather, all she could do was lay there and let him play with her a little more, grateful for his unending devotion.

When Rose finally felt the last tingles of physical euphoria fading, allowing her to go limp against the mattress, Dezel ceased his efforts to drag out her climax and turned his attention to her cheeks and jaw. He kissed at the trails her tears had left behind, purring lowly, soft utterances of how beautiful she'd looked escaping him here and there. Rose let him have his way for a minute, basking in his unchecked affection before finally catching his mouth in a tired, but tender kiss.

“That...was amazing,” she managed once they'd parted. “I don't think anyone's ever made me feel that good before.”

“You're feeling better overall, then?”

“Better as in limp as a wet noodle and super tired, but...yeah. Been a while since I've felt so relaxed.”

Dezel smiled,  
expression fond. “Good. Just stay where you are, then, and I'll get things cleaned up.”

“I want you back in bed with no clothes on when you're done though, 'kay?”

“Oh?”

Rose tugged him down for another quick kiss. “You still haven't had your turn, have you? I might be worn out, but I'm not so tired I can't jerk you off before bed.”

He chuckled softly. “Alright, fine. If you're that determined to make sure I get off tonight, too.”

“I am. You're always so cuddly after sex, I'm not going to miss the chance to end this night on a perfect note.”

Dezel blushed, his cheeks taking on a pinkish glow, and Rose giggled quietly. Then he was sliding out of bed to clean up, mopping himself up first and then pulling a towel around his waist so he could attend to Rose with ease afterward.

Rose waited patiently and cooperated as necessary while her partner used a damp washcloth on her, scrubbing carefully around her groin and thighs. It was something she might have fought him on before, but having been given one of the best orgasms of her life had left her feeling too lazy to argue. She watched as he cleared the towels out and accepted a clean pair of panties from him when offered, pleased to see he'd already prepared them for use while she was still bleeding. When the bed was clear and all hints of red had vanished, Dezel returned and climbed back up onto the mattress, looking a bit weary, himself. Despite her own exhaustion, Rose was quick to roll over and attack his neck with insistent kisses, the warm contact drawing a soft moan out of her seraph partner.

“Your turn,” was all she said before peeling back the towel that covered his lower half, exposing him fully. 

She moistened her hand with some spit and began to work him up again, keeping his mouth occupied with her own while he grew thick and hard against her palm. For as much as Dezel enjoyed pleasuring her, there was something she desperately loved about feeling him growing fully aroused beneath her touch. She was the only one he had ever had sex with and the only one he seemed to have any interest in, whatsoever. And that interest was so intense, so complete... Was it any wonder he'd treated her like an object of worship earlier that night?

He moaned and whimpered against her mouth while she kissed him, Rose only pausing once or twice so she could admire the way his expression shifted while she spoiled him. Dezel adored kissing and being kissed; he had made that blatantly obvious for months now and it was so damn _cute._ He was like a puppy yearning for pets in all the right places, willing to beg for more if it meant he could experience Rose's warmth to the fullest.

“Feel good?” Rose paused in administering kisses to nuzzle the shaggy hair against the side of his head.

“Very good. You know what I like all too well...” He closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek, then made her way down to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. A jolt went through him as she licked his near nipple, however, a gasp of half surprise, half pleasure leaving him at the same time. “Ah, Rose!”

“Do you like that?”

“I...yeah. I do...”

“Good, since I need something to keep my mouth occupied. Otherwise, I'll be too tempted to give you a blow job and I'd rather save that for when I've got the energy to tie you up good and proper!”

“Hn, so troublesome.” His words came with a hint of fond amusement and a small, but weak smile. “Just don't overdo it...”

“I won't.”

Rose kissed at Dezel's chest again, then put her mouth over his nipple and sucked, tongue pressing and rubbing here and there and earning a nice groan of approval. Meanwhile, Rose kept her hand moving, stroking Dezel's hardened length, pausing only briefly to rub her thumb over the head. Closing his eyes, Dezel lay back a little more, relaxing as much as he was able against the thick feather down pillows. Gradually, he began to move his lower half a bit, hips rocking up slightly get a little more friction going between Rose's palm and his shaft. Rose had to smirk at his increasing eagerness for stimulation and gave him a little nip on the chest, just enough to make him jolt, his breath catching.

“I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into tomorrow night, especially after all the trouble you went through tonight to make me feel so good,” Rose purred before kissing her way back up to Dezel's neck. “I'm going to make you mine for half the night. Tie you up so I can have my way with you and swallow you down. Tease and suck and squeeze you until you can't come anymore. Wear you out so you have no choice but to lay with me after and let me pet you until you fall asleep.”

“You say that as if I wouldn't lay with you like that anyway,” Dezel breathed, a shiver coursing through him as Rose gave his neck a little lick. 

“You are kind of a worrywart sometimes, getting up to recheck the locks on the door and windows. Trying to tend to whatever I need instead of thinking about yourself.”

“That is my job...”

Rose smiled knowingly against his neck, nuzzling him a little. “Still calling it that, huh?”

There was a grunt from Dezel as Rose rubbed him a little harder. He was close, teetering on the edge. When he spoke, his voice was strained in anticipation. “What else...should I call it?”

“I think we both know what it is, but I'm not going to force you to say it. I want you to say it when you're ready...”

Dezel gasped, throbbing in Rose's hand, and she angled him down enough as he came so he could unload against his abdomen. He trembled, tense against the pillows and mattress as Rose stroked him a moment longer, treating him to some wind-down pleasure as his arousal began to fade. Then he was slumping back again, exhaling a long, shaky but satisfied breath as he went limp from head to toe. Leaning in again, Rose kissed his cheek and was pleased to see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was clearly exhausted, spent between pleasuring her and getting a nice dose of the same, himself, but that kind of tired always looked so good on him. It made the usual furrow in his brow flatten out, leaving him at ease.

With their playtime finally concluded for the night, Rose forced herself up to fetch a damp washcloth so she could take her turn at clean up. The job likely wasn't as thorough as it could have been, but both of them were a little too worn out to really care. When she was through, Rose collapsed back into bed again, worming her way under the sheets and cuddling up next to her sleepy seraph partner. The room went dark as Dezel's winds extinguished the candles, the only light present entering around the curtains over the window. It was lovely how quickly their shared body heat warmed the blankets around them, Rose thought, and how nice it always felt to have one of Dezel's arms wrapped protectively around her.

“Hey, Dezel?” Rose tipped her head up a little, the top of it rubbing against his chin where his head rested against hers.

“Hm, yeah?” He sounded half-asleep. She couldn't help but smile at his contented exhaustion.

“Thanks...for all of this. You know, for everything you do for me. Including what you did tonight. I know I can be a handful sometimes.”

“You are, but I don't mind. Besides, I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, too.”

“True. But you're my favorite pain in the ass.” She placed a soft kiss against the center of his chest. “And...I think you're my favorite anything. Or anyone, I should say.”

Dezel swallowed, the arm around her tensing before he hugged her closer. He kissed her head and sighed softly into her hair.

“You're my favorite, too.”

It wasn't as if Rose could say she didn't know that already. Dezel made it clear in so much of what he did, every day of every week of every month they spent together. But it was nice to hear him say it, especially after a night spent pleasuring one another as they lay in the comfortable quiet of their inn room, together. And while they were so close to admitting more, even though she was sure they both knew the words that perfectly described their feelings, Rose wasn't about to push for it. Especially when she, herself, was anxious about taking that step. The idea of having such a long term partner was a new one for her, for someone who had only participated in short term flings, previously.

But this one, despite his flaws, despite his mistakes... This one was the one she wanted to keep. 

Even if he wasn't human. Even if their joining would seem alien at best to anyone else who knew about it. Blasphemous, at worst.

Ah, but she was probably thinking too much about all this. Getting full-on sappy after all the attention Dezel treated her to her earlier. Not that such consideration was a bad thing, but...maybe not while she was trying to fall asleep.

There was, however, one other thing on her mind she felt like she needed to get out.

“So...I do hope you know you've created a monster with all this, right? I'm gonna have to beg you for more of this again in about a month.”

Despite his drowsiness, Dezel managed a barely-there chuckle. “As if I didn't know what I was getting into with that.”

Rose grinned and kissed his chest again, then settled in with a sigh to finally get some much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now... Do I write the follow-up for the night after where Dezel ends up tied in his own pendulum cords? Decisions, decisions... >]


End file.
